Noites Frias
by astavares
Summary: "É, eu tenho duas mães. A primeira, é minha mãe adotiva, que eu conheci a vida toda. Regina Mills. A minha outra mãe é a minha mãe biológica, mas ela eu conheço há cinco anos apenas. Emma Swan. Nas noites frias desse inverno e de tantos outros pela frente, o amor que vinha da união das minhas mães podia descongelar qualquer coração frio."


Era final de agosto e também o final do dia. Estava sentado na sacada do meu quarto; os pés calçados num par de meias velho, mas confortável, vendo o sol se pôr quando ouvi a porta do quarto em frente abrir e depois bater, ao fechar. Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Provavelmente mais uma briga. Dei um tempo e desci, queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

Não era comum que elas brigassem, mas era comum que se ouvisse portas batendo quando isso acontecia. Muitas vezes eu tinha que ser o adulto da família e resolver questões mais estapafúrdias, como alguém deixando louça no lavador, botas na porta de entrada ou até mesmo assassinato de jaquetas vermelhas (esse último foi o caso mais difícil de resolver, a jaqueta já era quase parte da família).

Na cozinha, minha mãe estava começando a preparar o jantar. Dei uma olhada nos ingredientes que ela tinha separado e também nos que ela ainda retirava da geladeira. Uh-oh.

"Mãe, vamos receber visitas?"

Minha mãe deu um pulo de onde estava, perto da geladeira e no susto, largou a tigela que segurava; o resto de macarrão de ontem. Ops. Já me preparei para o ralho que vinha, mas ao invés disso minha mãe começou a gargalhar e depois a chorar. Corri para o lado dela.

"Mãe, o que houve? Você se machucou, se cortou?"

"Não, Henry. Estou bem."

Ela se levantou devagar, passando a mão na saia para tirar as pregas que provavelmente tinham se formado quando ela caiu no chão. Balançou a cabeça, deu um suspiro e voltou a me olhar, sorrindo um sorriso amarelo. Passou a mão na minha cabeça e me deu beijo na testa. Aos quinze, eu já não cabia mais no seu abraço de mãe, onde ela costumava apoiar seu queixo na minha cabeça e beijar-me os cabelos.

"Como foi a escola hoje?"

Devolvi o beijo, mas na sua bochecha. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e sentei-me no balcão. Ela me olhou meio irritada, a desaprovação do meu comportamento estava clara no seu olhar, mas não comentou a respeito. Peguei uma maça do cesto e comecei a comer. Dessa vez ela não ficou calada.

"Henry, eu já estou fazendo jantar!"

"O garoto só come. Aposto que na hora do jantar, vai encher a cara de comida."

Sorri, ainda mastigando a maçã, fazendo com o suco escorresse pela minha boca. Minha mãe fez cara de aversão. Minha outra mãe tinha me chamado de buraco negro.

"Oi mãe."

"Oi garoto. Dá-me uma dessas, também."

É, eu tenho duas mães. A primeira, é minha mãe adotiva, que eu conheci a vida toda. Ela é prefeita da cidade onde eu moro. Regina Mills. A minha outra mãe é a minha mãe biológica, mas ela eu conheço há cinco anos apenas. Ela é xerife da cidade. Emma Swan. E tem dois anos que elas estão juntas, quase um morando juntas. Digo, nós três morando juntos.

No começo eu estranhei um pouco. Achei que minha mãe nunca se daria bem com a Emma; elas se odiavam. Mas elas começaram a se entender quando a Emma virou xerife e resolveu bater de frente com a prefeita. Minha mãe é muito durona e por isso, muito temida na cidade. Mas a Emma não liga para isso. Acho que foi isso que fez minha mãe abrir as portas para a Emma.

"Falando em portas, por que aquela violência toda com a porta do quarto, Emma?"

Emma me olha supresa. "Quem estava falando em portas, garoto?"

Ops. "Ah, só estava pensando em portas. Mas enfim, o que aconteceu?"

Minha mãe para de mexer na panela e vira, nos encarando. Ou melhor, encarando a Emma. Eu acho incrível como elas conseguem se comunicar dessa forma, só se olhando. Eu me sinto excluído, mas ao mesmo tempo abismado, porque é nessas horas que eu vejo o quanto elas se amam.

Minha mãe acena com a cabeça para a Emma e volta para as panelas.

"Garoto, você sabe que nem todo mundo entende como a nossa família funciona, não?"

Ah. Então elas não brigaram entre si. Algo aconteceu na rua. Ela me conta que mais uma vez sofreram preconceito por estarem juntas. Peguei Emma pela mão, fui até minha mãe e peguei sua mão também.

"Não importa. O amor entre nós é a força que nos une. Essas pessoas tem os corações gelados. Aqui, nesta casa, não tem noite de inverno que sobreviva ao calor de nossos corações. Lembram, que o amor pode quebrar qualquer maldição?"

"Garoto, eu te amo."

"Henry, meu anjo, eu também te amo."

"E eu amo vocês."

O jantar foi mais divertido. E vendo minhas mães felizes juntas, era o suficiente para mim. Mesmo sendo fim de agosto, uma das épocas mais frias do ano, esta noite, nesta casa, o frio, a tristeza e o ódio não faziam parte em nossa festa particular. Fomos para a sala assistir a um filme, eu deitado no sofá e elas duas no tapete. Durante o filme, eu acabei dormindo.

No dia seguinte, acordei entre as minhas mães, no tapete da sala e imediatamente entendi porque não tinha sentido frio a noite toda. Porque nas noites frias desse inverno e de tantos outros pela frente, o amor que vinha da união das minhas mães podia descongelar qualquer coração frio.

E porque eu ainda estava usando meu par de meias velho e confortável.


End file.
